Our proposed research usage of the cluster has two components. First we want to port the TreadMarks distributed shared memory system to OSF and run it on the cluster. Second we want to take our parallel implementations of the genetics program ILINK (from the LINKAGE package), which runs on top of TreadMarks, and run it on the cluster. Sometime in the more distant future we hope to have parallel implementations of other genetics programs and run them on the cluster as well.